


爱使你酣欢

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 双性孕期产乳





	爱使你酣欢

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一篇番外啦

因为工作需要，喻文波即使满心不情愿还是出了大半个月的差去跟船，他一点点把生意安排到东南亚的航线上，起码这样他就算人在外面也不会和王柳羿隔着好几个时区的时差。  
两个人上一次视频是在一天前，王柳羿七个月的肚子圆滚滚的，像是揣了一个小西瓜，四月份的天气还凉，但是厚重的大衣已经掩盖不了王柳羿异于常人的身形了。他和老板递交了辞呈，老板一脸懵逼，咋给人放个假还把人给放没了呢？但是王柳羿工作认真细心，为人处世也周到，公司里的同事都很喜欢他，老板挽留了一阵，最后王柳羿支支吾吾说家里人要生孩子了，实在走不开，老板才心领神会地应了一声，最后给他放了一个半年的不带薪休假。  
七个月的小宝宝已经会动了，性格比较活泼可能更像喻文波一些，醒着的时候能折腾到王柳羿反胃，这下他终于体验到了迟到几个月的孕吐的感觉，又堵又恶心，昨天他们俩视频的时候王柳羿撩着衣服露出圆鼓鼓的肚皮和喻文波抱怨说真的好难受，涨得难受，小宝宝甚至相当有表现欲地在薄薄的肚皮上踢出一个明显的脚印，弄得王柳羿哭得眼睛都红了。  
小崽子欠收拾，生出来了非要狠狠地打屁股！  
喻文波从前在外工作向来是随遇而安的，他心态好的一批，反正在哪工作不是工作，大海浪漫又诗意还具有挑战性，从前他是很享受这样的工作状态的，不管是处理文件还是规划航线，亦或是拿着工具维护设备，都是他喜欢的事情，只是这次出远门，他整颗心都系在家里的小妻子身上。其实王柳羿的胎相很稳，除了偶尔犯恶心其他都还好，但是他就是挂心，老婆没待在他的臂弯里他就睡不安稳，他们俩睡觉的时候甚至不会挂断视频，必须一抬眼就能看到对方才行。  
提前结束了工作就披星戴月赶回家的喻文波轻手轻脚地进了门，厚实保暖的大衣被挂到了门边的衣架上，已经是凌晨两点的时间，王柳羿前半宿被崽子闹着睡不着，现在刚睡一会儿，正打着小呼噜。喻文波想要把人搂进怀里亲亲抱抱又怕身上带来的寒意会冻到王柳羿连换洗的衣物都没拿就到了外面的卫生间洗漱。  
洗完澡的喻文波从床尾摸上来，王柳羿的小腿有些浮肿了，喻文波揉着小腿肚一点一点按着，力度不敢太重怕把人给吵醒了，一路按到大腿根才发现床上正酣睡的人竟然什么衣服都没穿。  
前几天两个人视频的时候气氛正好，喻文波哄着人脱了蔽体的衣物给他看已经发育成熟的乳房和艳红的花穴，还要人自己玩给他看，王柳羿像是被蛊惑了神志，竟然真的一步步按照喻文波的指示对着画面另一边的他分开了双腿，露出那瓣开得正艳的合欢花，只是这样对着爱人展示自己的身体，王柳羿就已经敏感得出水了，雌蕊羞羞答答地立着，喻文波轻声哄着要王柳羿碰一碰，和他说枕头底下给他准备了小礼物，王柳羿随手翻了翻就摸到了一个小巧精致的跳蛋，推开开关就发出了嗡嗡的震动声。  
“小宝碰一下好不好？”  
“好漂亮。”  
“水好多啊小宝，床单都湿了。”  
“小宝好厉害，吹了好多。”  
“把穴儿分开给老公看看好不好？”  
“对，就这样。”  
“好可爱。”  
“怎么会不喜欢？简直爱死了好吗！”  
“早就硬了好吗，不硬是思想有问题。”  
“宝宝可以吃进去吗？”  
“对的，先塞进去一点点。”  
“喜不喜欢？给你挑了凸点的。”  
“我也爱你。”  
“小宝好乖。”  
“推到最大档。”  
“宝宝捏一下奶子。”  
“乳头都硬了呢。”  
“好骚。”  
“捏一下，轻一点。”  
“没事，好，都怪我，宝宝再捏一下，会很舒服的。”  
“两边一起揉。”  
“奶头露出来。”  
“好想亲你。”  
“宝宝真好看。”  
“捏奶头给老公看好不好？”  
王柳羿不敢看屏幕中小小方框内的自己是怎样大胆又放浪的样子，几乎是闭着眼睛跟着喻文波的指引摆出各种羞耻的姿势，揉胸的手因为下面快感的刺激不自觉地稍稍用力，圆润挺翘的奶子被他自己按成了各种色情的形状，乳尖溢出指缝对着喻文波，乖乖听对方的话夹了夹指缝，奶头就有了点湿润的痕迹。  
他的老婆经过漫长的孕期终于分泌了可怜兮兮的乳汁，只是王柳羿本人还没意识到，依旧闭着眼睛双手一上一下地在自己身上留下更多指痕，最后听着喻文波的下流话喷了不少水后软倒在靠枕和被子圈起来的巢穴内。  
喻文波这自己撸了半天还是没射，憋得倒抽好几口气，他的阴茎早就被王柳羿的穴儿给惯坏了，没有那黏稠多情的汁液来浇灌和温柔缠绵的肉壁来绞紧他又怎么射的出来。  
把人哄进被窝后喻文波去洗了个冷水澡，之后的几天硬是把剩下的行程给压缩到变态的程度，飞快地处理完后就迫不及待地回到了王柳羿的身边。  
果然，王柳羿湿润的花穴内夹着一枚电早就耗光的小跳蛋，喻文波把东西抽出来，飞快地换上纽扣电池后又沾了点前面的骚水抵着后穴打着圈，毕竟前面那个地方，在喻文波在王柳羿身边的时候，别的东西都要靠边站。  
他一边给人口交，去舔咬涨大的阴蒂，舌尖卷着小珍珠顶弄出更多腥甜的液体，他喜欢这个味道，又甜又骚，等前面彻底软了就插进来一根手指感受一下大半个月没肏过的花穴，一边舔开同样紧致的后穴。跳蛋真的很迷你，稍稍用力就能整个推进去，喻文波没开开关，睡眠被打扰的人只是蹬了蹬，又换了个侧躺的位置接着被侵犯。  
喻文波摸着对方柔软的屁股捏了几下，王柳羿不设防的睡姿是真的可爱，但是他怎么敢一个人在家里这样连衣服都不穿，万一有坏人进来呢，看到这样可爱又艳情的身体又有多少人能把持得住？穴儿又嫩又润，这不是欠操吗？揉捏着臀瓣的双手往两边扯，那朵小花被扯得露出整个花蕊任人采撷，采蜜的人狠狠地捣进了第一下。  
他在王柳羿怀孕后鲜少进得这么深了，恨不得把挤在穴儿外的那两枚沉甸甸的卵蛋也塞进来，他没想到紧紧半个月的分开可以让他失控成这样，他用力地肏了十几下还没觉得解馋，但是被惊扰好梦的人皱皱眉头，手护住了自己的肚子，是一个防御的姿势，但是这又有什么用呢，王柳羿早就被喻文波捕获了。  
喻文波温热的手掌一起贴着王柳羿的肚皮，像是终于记起这个崽了，鉴于他离和小宝宝正式会面大概只有那几厘米的距离，大半夜惊扰小宝宝美梦想起来倒是个罪过，喻文波轻轻摸了两下，小宝宝要乖，不许闹腾，不能让大宝宝不舒服，好好听话的话可以考虑到时候揍他轻一点。  
肏干的力度慢慢缓了下来，龟头被花心的嫩肉软软地嘬了几口，喻文波自然是心软了不舍得干得太用力，真把人弄醒了搞不好要哄到下半夜。他一边挺弄着腰身胯轻拍着王柳羿的臀肉，他妻子的屁股比原先大了不少，触感更加丰腴，撞击时可以带起一片肉浪，小宝这么听话自然是值得一点甜头的。  
喻文波喂养着馋嘴的花心，搭在肚皮上的手一路摸下去去爱抚被冷落的小珍珠，另一只往上抓住了一边柔软的奶子。  
王柳羿的胸已经穿不了他们之前为了情趣买的那种日系少女胸衣了，喻文波张开手掌堪堪覆盖住整个浑圆的弧度。他没对女人的身体产生过反应，但是看着王柳羿的身体生出这种变化他竟然觉得被吸引的不行，以前王柳羿还会撒娇要喻文波插着才能睡，现在是喻文波日日枕着老婆的酥胸才能安眠。  
他手掌轻揉着胸口的穴位，王柳羿这段时间涨得难受他是知道的，老婆面皮薄没办法放下心结坦然面对迅速发育的胸部，这样的疏导工作自然是落到了喻文波头上，偏偏他也甘之如饴。  
下身已经捣出不少淫液，抽插间发出阵阵噗哧的水声，穴儿黏人得厉害，每次抽出比插入更加费劲。手指夹着奶头拉扯着，王柳羿的胸型很好看，这样的肩膀后背和大长腿，配上这样一对奶子，二十多岁的喻文波根本扛不住。  
乳头被玩到挺立，艳红的樱桃缀在枝头期盼着被心上人摘下，喻文波抬着人的腿转了个身位换了个位置，面对面地把人抱进怀里让人坐到自己胯上。王柳羿的肩膀挂不住薄被，露出大半个赤裸身体，喻文波身上热得像个暖炉，王柳羿侧倚着，挺着个大肚子靠在喻文波怀里。喻文波抱着人一下一下往上顶着，王柳羿胸口那软肉就跟着被顶得晃来晃去，这下是真的忍不住了，喻文波鼻尖埋进那深陷的乳沟用力吸了一口，已经隐约有了点奶香。  
那这里呢？  
喻文波腾出一只手点了点微微上翘的奶头，乳晕已经缩成了一圈，硬硬的，他用舌尖打着圈，听到王柳羿一声嘤咛就包着整个都吃进了口里，收着口腔猛吸了一口，被这样欺负的人终于迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。这个太疼了，王柳羿疼得哆嗦，但是上半夜崽子的来回折腾早就消耗光他所有体力了，直到现在被人抱着肏进花穴都已经吹了一回了，还只觉得自己在做梦，可怜兮兮地说自己好疼，结果只换来了更加粗暴的对待。  
胸口揉弄的动作没停，喻文波恶补了孕期的护理，知道这样堵着奶最后难受的只能说孕夫本人了，即使王柳羿红着眼睛小声哭着他也只能狠下心用力地吸着对方饱满的胸脯。  
“呜，好疼……”  
“太痛了……”  
“停下！呜，停下，求求你了。”  
“老公救命哇！”  
喻文波没法，只好放轻力道揉了揉，轻轻地嘬了两口，下面的爱抚也没停希望这样的快感可以转移一下王柳羿的注意力。被疼醒的人还有些迷糊，并没有意识到本应在国外的人怎么此刻已经在床上了。肚子隔开了些原本应该紧密的拥抱，王柳羿把喻文波的手放到自己的胸口，一边去含喻文波的唇瓣，如果被进入都不能减缓胸口的疼痛的话，那就用亲吻来试试吧。  
“小宝宝乖吗？”  
“那大宝宝呢？”  
“听话吗？”  
“放松一点。”  
“蓝哥给你揉出来好不好？”  
“不许撒娇了啊。”  
“这里？”  
花穴内的敏感点被跳蛋刺激得太过，现在就算被龟头狠狠得碾压也只能传来微弱的酥麻感，王柳羿心神摇曳地摆着腰，恨不得把喻文波那一整段都吃进去，奶尖跟着晃动着，小樱桃也跟着打着转。喻文波的手指狠狠地拧了一把已经要到极限的小珍珠，对着乳尖用力地嘬了一口，奶孔已经张开了，被搞得惨兮兮的王柳羿几乎全线溃退，下面绞着喻文波的性器吹出来一滩骚水，前面也射得对方小腹上黏黏糊糊的，他的丈夫终于尝到了初乳的味道，还带着些腥气，奶味不算浓郁，颜色有些黄，喻文波咽下一小口，怀里的人闭着眼睛喘气着，像是浑身的力气都被抽光了，喻文波咬着对方的乳尖不松口，把人摆成仰躺的姿势，虚撑在他身上继续嘬着艳红的奶头。  
手掌握着雪白的胸部微微用力，甚至不用吸，乳汁就已经溢出来一些了。喻文波的鼻尖顶着那里的白肉刮了两下，另一边也没被放过，整个落入了喻文波的掌心，被吸乳有种怪异的快感，王柳羿一开始觉得有些难为情，等到胸口的胀痛被纾解后，身下又传来绵延的痒意，他没想过男人的胸部也会这样敏感的，即使只是抚摸和亲吻，喻文波也有的是办法让他高潮。  
被吸过的奶尖水灵灵的，上面还有一圈牙印，喻文波是真的心疼王柳羿，也是真的忍不住，他也是第一次做这种事，给孕中涨乳的老婆吸奶按摩，还要兼顾对方一刻都不能空虚的花穴，他这边和婴儿似的汲取母体的乳汁，这边又要像个丈夫一样把精液射精妻子的身体深处，喻文波两者兼顾，疼爱着给他孕育后代的老婆，另一边的奶尖也冒了些汁液来，喻文波轻啄了几口，倒不像刚刚那样莽撞了，后穴含着的跳蛋被开到了最大档，前面绞着的性器也开始快速地抽插着，这次被吸出的奶汁足足一大口，喻文波甚至还没咽下，下一波又喷了出来。他嘴角挂着点奶渍一边挑着眉去看被肏得神志不清的王柳羿，这么乖的人，也是该被他这样欺负的。  
肚子里的娃娃像是知道他的父亲在做什么龌龊事，连自己的口粮都不放过，一点一滴都没给他留下，抗议性地踢了踢腿，王柳羿的肚皮被顶出一个有些吓人的形状，喻文波摸了摸那个位置，小声威胁道，“要是不乖的话，爸爸就要揍你了。”  
屁话，要怎么揍？拿棍子敲吗？  
王柳羿要是清醒着，肯定气得要把喻文波的头给打歪。  
小宝宝第四个月的第一次胎动，是喻文波第一次有初为人父的奇妙感觉，他对养崽这种事情兴趣一般，他只想要养王柳羿，突然给他来了一个买一送一大礼包，天知道他那段时间每天做梦都在上那种如何照顾孕夫和人类幼崽的课程，简直噩梦，但是王柳羿比他辛苦千倍百倍，他自然不能流露出一点点对于这个小生命降临的抵触，直到他那晚陪着王柳羿看剧，手搭在王柳羿的肚皮上第一次触摸到那轻微的动静，才觉得生命共鸣的神奇。这是相连接他与王柳羿生命的骨血，他也应该理所应当地照顾他才对。  
但是王柳羿该完完全全都是他的，美妙的身体是他的，撒娇的声音是他的，连带这分泌乳汁的乳房，也该是他的所有物。他们在大海上起誓，用珍珠见证，他会永远爱他，包括他的孩子。  
房间混合着各种奇怪的味道，两个人射了不少东西，王柳羿像是脱水的洇湿了大半的床单，母乳和精液弄得到处都是，穴儿被肏得吹水，失禁般弄湿了整个被褥，或许是真的尿了，有股淡淡的腥臊的气息。  
王柳羿迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候正靠在喻文波身前泡在浴缸里，小穴正夹着喻文波伸进来清理的手指，一边的奶子被身后的人把玩着，刚醒来就是这样的情景实在是有点色情了。  
“醒了？”  
“你什么时候回来的啊？”  
“……蓝哥你以为刚刚自己在被谁肏呢？”  
知道自己说错话了，王柳羿侧过头讨好地亲了亲喻文波的脸颊，一边撒娇道：“我睡懵了嘛。”  
“睡懵了也还记得怎么吃老公的鸡巴？”  
王柳羿哪里记得这么多，还以为自己在做梦呢，迷迷糊糊的被人分开了双腿，下一秒就被干进来了。他哪里还有别的选项，当然以为会这么做的人只有喻文波呀，别人哪里对他这么下流。  
胸口被玩得根本不能看了，乳尖被咬到破皮，被清水洗都泛着刺痛的痒意。  
重了二十斤的人依旧被他的小船员轻轻松松抱起来，用柔软的浴巾擦干多余的水分，床铺上的用品已经被换了一床新的，但是喻文波知道，弄脏他们只消那么一会会儿，他有的是办法让全心全意爱着自己的小妻子在床上丢盔弃甲，一边哭着说不要，一边把自己的性器吃得更深。  
他们的初夜就是幕天席地的放肆做爱，以后应该更甚才对。  
王柳羿一个人滚到了床上，喻文波接着收拾好浴室随后也上了床，一手包住那两团骚动的软肉捏了捏，王柳羿只觉得下面又要湿了。  
“我好像坏掉了……”  
王柳羿还没来得及夹紧腿就被自己的丈夫强硬地分开，原本比女生都要细瘦的两条长腿因为孕期的浮肿硬生生肿了三圈，现在是那种套上过膝袜，松紧可以勒出一圈痕迹的程度了。  
潺潺的泉眼被喝了一小口，喻文波故意发出舌头搅动的声响，王柳羿听得头皮发麻，想拿脚踹他又抬不起腿，被人硬是舔吹了一次，刚洗过澡的人仿佛又经历了一次激烈的性事，连鬓角都沁出了些薄汗。  
“就这样？医生说过了是正常现象，蓝哥是不是很介意因为我变成这样？那我们……”  
“别说了，你知道我不是这个意思的。”  
“不奇怪的，和原来的你一样，看一眼我就硬了，你摸摸我，这几天想死你了。”  
喻文波的不应期相当短，一个洗澡的功夫就够他恢复过来了，而且这次两个人小别胜新婚，十几天没见，喻文波对王柳羿的想念和占有欲几乎都要化作实体，恨不得再生出一根肉棒来狠狠欺负他，和他做一对世界上最奇怪最独一无二的情侣。  
他把占有和满足妻子的需求当做自己的责任，体力清空的王柳羿仰面躺着，喻文波一边操进来一边温柔地吻着王柳羿，没有什么比接吻更嫩安抚一个孕期中不安的孕夫了，他的唇舌一刻没停，把人亲晕了就往下不死心地嘬了几口刚刚喷奶的乳尖，竟然真的硬生生给他又吸了点出来。  
“宝宝好厉害，奶这么多呢。”  
“不过也是，这么大的奶子，应该有很多奶的吧。”  
“再给爷喷一点？”  
“把老公喂饱了，老公就肏你下面好不好？”  
“干你一整晚。”  
“不拔出来，当然不拔出来，哥怎么舍得。”  
“好乖。”  
这一口已经没有当初的味道这么涩了，喻文波打趣是不是因为身体里被灌了其他的调料，吃了精液，连奶都变甜了。  
“再喂老公吃另外一边。”  
“对，自己捧着。”  
“奶头痛了？老公轻点吃。”  
“啧，好湿。”  
“好，先不射，都听蓝哥的。”  
喻文波抱着人换成了侧躺的位置深深地干了几十下，解了王柳羿眼下的馋才又把人面对面抱着去含他的乳尖，王柳羿有些眼红，几乎是控诉了。  
“怎么可能？”  
“你的我才喜欢啊。”  
“别人的奶子跟我有什么关系，再大再小不过两坨脂肪。”  
“我就喜欢你的。”  
“以后也喜欢好不好？”  
“哎哟，蓝哥，再哭我心都要碎了。”  
“……我有什么办法，你哭的好看，我真的软不下来啊。”  
“以后平下来了我也喜欢。”  
“小珍珠也喜欢。”  
“没了也喜欢。”  
“王柳羿再撒娇试试！”  
“今天这么欠操？”  
“妈的，松一点，这样老公拔不出来。”  
“乖。”  
“我也爱你。”  
“不许漏出来啊。”  
“还想要？”  
“就用你的奶来换吧。”  
“嗯，我也爱你。”  
“好，就这样睡，宝宝困了就睡，我看看你。”

第二天是个大晴天，太阳光终止了几天连绵的阴雨，喻文波特地把遮光窗帘留了个缝，王柳羿被光晃了眼睛，抱着肚子坐了起来，卧室的门大敞着，隐约飘进来些荷包蛋的香气，王柳羿披了件喻文波的大衣踢着拖鞋挪到了喻文波身后，人还没抱上，肚子已经顶到喻文波后腰了。  
“小猪猪终于起床了。”  
“你才是猪。”  
睡前浸的豆子已经泡好，喻文波打了豆浆加了几勺别人推荐的孕期奶粉，小笼包是楼下早餐店里刚出炉的，切了一盘苹果加火龙果，加上用刚刚煎蛋做的三明治，一桌早饭看起来倒是像模像样的。  
“我先去刷牙。”  
“过来亲一口。”  
“我还没刷牙呢！”  
“过来先给我亲一口！”  
“喻文……唔……”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果这个故事也有带你们快乐的话就好啦  
> 下个故事见


End file.
